Earth moving equipment such as excavators and dozers have cabs where an operator sits and operates the equipment. In doing so the operator must manipulate several different controls, often simultaneously. These controls control movement of the equipment since such are usually mobile with independently driven tractor tracks. They also control movement of earth moving implements such as the boom, arm and bucket of an excavator and the blade of a dozer. In some cases the dozer blade movement is articulated in that it can be raised and lowered, angled or skewed, and tilted. To facilitate such multi-facet operations, omnidirection hand controls are used which sometimes are referred to as joy sticks. These enable an operator to execute two operations simultaneously by manipulating a single handle or stick. Typically this is combined in relation to x-y axes of control such as, for example, raising and lowering by fore and aft stick movement and tilting left down and right down by lateral movement of the stick.
Though the use of omnidirection controls do combine two independent control functions into a single controller, as more sophisticated equipment with more control functions are developed the more control consoles nevertheless become crowded. Operator cabs today have arrays of buttons and switch panels, foot pedals and control sticks beside both sides of the operator seat. Each time another control is added, it is done at the expense of the limited space available and operator comfort. For example, if an operator has to keep his elbow raised over a control in manipulating another one, such is both fatiguing and entails the risk of accidental movement of the ergonomically hindering control mechanism. Furthermore, such can force the operator to have to keep his hand at a skewed angle with respect to his forearm as he grips a control. Also, more controls also require more hydraulic pilot lines to converge in a limited space where they enter a controller within the console. With the recent advent of earth moving equipment that combine excavator and dozers into a single piece of equipment, the problem of overcrowding of operator cabs has become even more pronounced.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for an operator cab for earth moving equipment with multiple controls interrelatedly located with both ergonomic and operational efficiency and comfort in a console beside an operator seat. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.